


No Harm Done- Right?

by marsroverVEVO



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Just you wait - Freeform, M/M, Normal AU, Real good fluff to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsroverVEVO/pseuds/marsroverVEVO
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo grew up best friends. Just down the street from each other, they were partners in crime- or at least until Kuroo went off to high school. Seeing him less and less, Kenma was effectively left in the dirt. Yikes.





	1. Well This Is Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this fic for too long and I'm ready to post! Many chapters to come in the future. Please give me your feedback (and constructive criticism)! I'd love to hear what you all think.

Kenma sat pressed up against the window of the van. Their first training camp had gone far better than anticipated and Coach Nekomata was over the moon. Karasuno had quickly ditched their “clipped crows” title within the first couple minutes of their first game. However, they still had a ways to go and found every opportunity to practice with the other team. One member had even taken a particular liking to Kenma, much to his disdain. Hinata Shouyou was an overly energetic ball of pure talent that had zeroed in on Kenma the moment he stepped on the court. 

He sighed looking out the window at the quickly darkening landscape. Though the drive to Miyagi was long, the scenery made it far more tolerable. Trees flew by in a blur, his reflection softly illuminated by his phone’s screen. Kenma jumped as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. Tearing his gaze away from his phone, he saw the recognizable mop of black hair that belonged to a very sleepy Kuroo. He had moved to cuddle up against Kenma’s side, using his balled up jacket as a pillow between himself and Kenma’s bony ribs. Kenma slightly smiled, tucking a strand of his coarse, dyed hair behind his ear. Though he would never admit to anyone else, Kuroo was his favorite.

They had known each other forever, growing up a few houses down from one another. Kuroo was the older of the two by a year, which meant that they never actually saw each other much in school. Helped by the height and age difference, Kenma looked up to him both literally and figuratively. He was strong and outspoken; and though initially quite intimidating, Kuroo Tetsurou was the biggest nerd there was. Starting in grade school, they spent every day after school together playing Mario Kart and eating pizza rolls. They were as thick as thieves and were often mistaken for brothers. Their traditions and hang outs carried on for years until Kenma went into 8th grade. That year, they slowly grew apart. Kuroo graduated to the high school while Kenma was left in middle school. The separation that different schools posed pushed a wedge between the two of them. Kuroo now took different buses to school and was a city away. It was only natural that soon he seemed to always be hanging out with other people or doing better things; leaving Kenma in the dirt like some annoying little brother. They slowly went from talking everyday, to every other week, to once a month, then nothing. Whenever Kenma invited him to spend the night, there was always an excuse. Lost and confused by the change, over time, Kenma pulled away. He distanced himself from everything and everyone. It seemed that all he ever did those days was play video games and sleep. He even went so far as to dye his hair blonde to get away from who he once was.

That was until September rolled around exactly one year later. Kenma had just started schooling at Nekoma High School and was dealing with the new social scene the same way he dealt with everything else, poorly. He was barely able to focus during class, finding the easy lectures a better lullaby than Mozart. He sat alone at lunch, as per usual, with headphones in and eyes trained down at his food. He did not make an impression in anything he did, but that was the way he liked it. He made no effort to make friends, join clubs, or excel in class. He merely went to class, went home, and slept. That was all.

One day, after getting stuck talking to a teacher, or rather being talked at, Kenma missed the bus. It was annoying to wait another hour for the next one, but that was just his reality. Sitting on the lawn under a large oak tree, Kenma pulled out his Gameboy to play one of his many video games. The game beeped to life, showing the opening to his favorite game- Pokemon. Minutes quickly began to tick by as he became immersed. He was pulled out of his Pikachu-induced trance as voices called out to him from the gym near by. The recognizable sounds of a volleyball game had stopped and he looked up to see a volleyball rolling to a stop at his feet. And honestly, the next few moments couldn't have been planned any better by Hallmark. Kenma shrugged off his backpack and set down his game system, crouching to pick up the ball. He scooped it up, fingers pressed against the worn leather, walking over to the courts. 

“Hey thanks man!” a tall sophomore smiled, taking the ball out of his hands.

Kenma brought his gaze up to meet the older student’s. His blood ran cold as he locked eyes with the familiar mess of inky black bed that belonged to…

“K-Kenma?” Kuroo stuttered, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Kenma’s gaze quickly fell to the floor, hair falling to create a divide between the two of them. Kuroo stood dumbfounded at their sudden meeting, jaw on the floor. Kenma had grown up significantly over the year he was gone. He had grown past Kuroos armpit, the top of his head now reaching a little past his shoulder. Though his hair was in desperation of a new dye job; the length and color suited him.

‘It finally matches his eyes..’ Kuroo mused, picking at a stray thread on his uniform.

“I should go or I’ll miss my bus,” Kenma broke the silence with a terse statement. Turning away, his hair caught the late afternoon light, glinting in Kuroos eye. Kuroo began to form a thought, words dying on his lips as he watched Kenma walk away. 

“Hey Kuroo!” His name rang out the spacious gymnasium, “you coming back to play or what?”

Kuroo sighed, glancing between the court and the sight of Kenma shouldering his backpack. A grimace crossed his face as he tossed the ball back to the court. He was going to have to run laps if he ditched serving practice again. 

“I gotta take care of something- Yamamoto- let coach know that something came up!” He called back as he began to run across the lawn. He reached Kenma’s side, easily keeping up with his long strides. The silence was deafening, the space between them feeling like miles. Who was supposed to talk first? Was Kuroo supposed to apologize or was Kenma just being his quiet self. Kuroo tugged at the same thread poking out from his sleeve, feeling the fibers snap under the tension.

“I- I didn’t know you were going to Nekoma... “ Kuroo began, scuffing the toe of his shoe along the sidewalk.

“Didn’t know you went,” the reply was terse, causing Kuroo to internally cringe. Kenma gripped his phone, trying to stay occupied with the article on the screen. His gaze kept shifting to Kuroos feet. Why did it have to be like this. Why did he have to just conveniently pop back into his life the moment he moved on? They reached the bus stop minutes later, their conversation decaying in the empty space.

“Kenma… I should explain…” Kuroo began, turning to face the younger of the two.

“And apologize,” Kenma scoffed, scrolling further down the page. 

“Please don’t be like that… I didn’t mean to hurt you…”

"Okay," Kenma just shrugged, apathy and hostility radiating off him in waves. Kuroo sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry Kenma. I don’t know why I disappeared on you like I did… I got busy with homework and volleyball…” 

“Right. I’m so glad that a club justifies leaving your best friend,” sarcasm seeped through his words like sand through a sieve. His claws were out and the tension quickly went from awkward to violent.

“It doesn’t- I mean- That’s not- that’s not what I’m saying,”

“Funny. Cos that’s what you did.”

“I didn’t mean to!” Kuroo nearly shouted, exasperation evident in his tone and posture, “I didn’t know what I’d done until it was too late! But you can’t pretend that you aren’t at fault either. You don't get to play the victim because when I called you back, all I ever got was your answering machine! You didn’t want to talk to me once I had an explanation! Now you’re holding this asinine grudge just so you don’t have to admit that you were wrong too! I’m sorry Kenma! What more do you want?”

Kuroo had never once raised his voice at Kenma- or at least not like this. This was different from when he lost playing Mario Kart. His words grated Kenma’s ears, pain reflecting that of his own. Tears started to prick his eyes, threatening to shatter his neutral facade. The fact of the matter was that he had been just as rude to Kuroo in the end, whether he chose to admit it or not. His grip on his phone tightened, knuckles turning white under the pressure. Tears welled up, clouding his bright amber eyes, refusing to spill over.

“I want my best friend back…” Kenma muttered, finally looking up to lock eyes with Kuroo. His teary eyes pierced right through Kuroo, causing him to falter. Unable to form words, he wrapped his arms around Kenma. Kenma’s hands and phone were pinned between their chests but he didn’t mind. He rest his head under Kuroos chin, pressing his cheek into the shoulder of his damp jersey. Though he was fairly sweaty, Kenma paid it no mind. 

“I’m back if you forgive me.”


	2. Back Street's Back Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma reluctantly forgives Kuroo and ends up going to his volleyball club.

Kuroo gently pulled away from Kenma after a long silence.

“Why don’t you come to practice with my until it’s over. We can ride the bus home after since we missed this last one too…”

A slight smile tugged at Kenma’s lips. It was like they were little kids again. 

“Yeah. Do you wanna stay for dinner?” he murmured, suddenly fascinated with his shoes.

A grin broke across Kuroos face. Excitement radiating off of him in waves. He wrapped an arm around Kenma’s shoulders, leading him back to the gym. 

“I’d love to! I just gotta let my mom know after practice!”

A deep red blush began to cover Kenmas cheeks as they walked. Kuroo was unable to shut up about how excited he was for dinner.

“Your mom’s cooking kills me every time! Like how is she not a professional chef at this point?” he exclaimed, jostling Kenma in his grip. Their hips bumped as they walked in and out of sync. 

“You know she studied culinary stuff in college right…” 

“Yeah but this is different! Why isn’t she making millions off of it!”

“I dunno…” Kenma replied, letting Kuroo take back over his leading role. He was led back along the sidewalk and to the gym. Practice had reclaimed its ambient noise of calls and response between teammates. 

“Here, take off your shoes and come on in,” Kuroo pointed, tugging his court shoes back on, “You can sit on the bench if you’d like. We have about an hour to go if that’s okay.”

Kenma nodded, choosing a spot on the ground by a power outlet over the rickety bench by the coach. All eyes were on him and he felt the gazes chipping away at his “nobody-ness”. He steered his gaze down at his backpack, quietly taking out his math homework. As much as he despised the work, getting it done now meant that he could play video games later… with Kuroo. The thought was foreign but not completely unwelcomed. Thinking of the times they spent too close to the TV sent all of their good times flooding back to Kenma. The memories proved hard to focus through as he worked. Falling into a rhythm of daydreaming and productivity, he didn’t even realize that practice was over until he felt a warm palm on his head. He looks up, squinting against the harsh fluorescent lights. A soft glow seemed to emit from the bedhead mess that Kuroo proudly declared hair. 

“You ready to go?” he asked, Cheshire cat grin still plastered across his face. 

“Oh- yeah,” Kenma replied, closing his textbook with a snap. He zipped up his backpack and took the hand that was immediately shoved in his face. It jerked him up with a snap, causing him to fall against Kuroos chest in surprise. There was a soft oof from Kuroo as he took a few startled step backwards. 

Kuroo chuckled, straightening up, “My bad- I didn’t realize you were so light.”

Kenma slightly blushed, pulling away from his embrace, “ ‘S fine.”

“We should probably go before we miss the bus,” Kuroo smiled, tugging on Kenma’s elbow, leading him out of the gym. In many ways, Kenma was a ragdoll. He never had terribly strong opinions, always going with the flow, and perpetually in tow of someone else. It was only when he was with others that he particularly stood out. It was only when he was with Kuroo was Kenma himself. He would pull himself from his phone screen to poke fun and occasionally smile. At the bus stop, they stood quietly, Kuroo obviously drained from practice. They got on the empty bus, sitting up against the big picture window. Kuroo leaned on Kenma like a crutch, slipping in and out of consciousness. He sat as still as a statue, trying his hardest not to wake Kuroo. He looked comfortable and seemed to be content. The awkward year spent apart seemed to dissipate as the bus rumbled along the winding streets. The tinny voice came from the speakers above and announced their stop. Kenma had to regretfully rouse Kuroo, shaking him awake.

“Kurooooo…” he groaned, shaking his shoulder, “Come onnnnn- this is our stop.”

Kuroo scrunched up his face, rubbing his eyes. Blinking a few times, he began to put the pieces back together in his sleepy daze. 

“Oh man, I’m sorry I passed out, practice must’ve been more intense than I realized” he massaged his cheek, standing up. They shuffled off the bus, stepping out into the humid summer air. Kuroo stretched his arms up in an impressive yawn, joints popping in protest. Cracking his fingers in pursuit, Kenma grimaced at the sound.

“You’re gonna get arthritis y’know.”

Kuroo laughed and stuck out his tongue at the quip, “Nah, I’ve got good bones,” he slapped a flexed bicep, “I drink plenty of milk”.

Kenma rolled his eyes, fiddling with a charm on his phone. He wasn’t quite used to socializing this much and couldn’t wait to get home and play video games again. He pushed his comfort zone by inviting Kuroo to stay for dinner, at least he was gonna have home court advantage.


	3. Back to Normal(ish)

Kenma fished a key out of his backpack, unlocking his front door with a click. The stubborn door was finally opened with a solid slam of Kenmas hip to the center. He held it open for Kuroo, closing it in a similar manner once they were both inside. 

“Hey mom, is it okay if Kuroo stays for dinner?” he called out into the house. Kuroo shot him a “what-do-you-mean-you-didn’t-tell-your-mom” glare as he tugged off his shoes. Kenma ignored his piercing eyes, kicking his shoes off. His mom poked his head around the corner of the doorway to the kitchen, wide eyed. An excited grin quickly replaced her surprise as she wrapped Kuroo in a tight hug. 

“Oh my goodness- you’ve gotten so tall!” she exclaimed, squeezing him tighter. Arms pinned to his side, Kuroo shot Kenma a helpless look. A slight smile ghosted over Kenma’s lips.

“Mom- you didn’t answer my question,” Kenma piped up, trying to save Kuroo from suffocation.

She sighed, pulling away. Her hands still gripped Kuroos biceps as she looked up at him. She was far smaller than Kenma but was a force to be reckoned with.

“Kuroo- honey- of course you can stay for dinner! You can stay the night too for all I care!” she grinned, “I’m so thrilled you two are talking again!”

A bright red blush covered both of the boys’ faces as they looked at their feet. Kenma scowled, his mom was so embarrassing. Did she even know how to be calm and subtle about these kinds of things?

“Uh mom, you’re gonna give him bruises if you don’t let go,” Kenma remarked, gesturing to Kuroos generally pained expression.

She sheepishly let go, smoothing down the fabric of his sleeves. 

“Sorry darling. I’ll leave you two be. Dinner will be ready in a little bit.”

Kenma nodded and lead Kuroo up familiar stairs. He studied the new pictures on the walls, installed during his absence. A picture of bright day at the beach caught his eye, a huge grin plastered across Kenma’s usually stoic face. 

Kuroo pressed a finger to the picture, “Hey Kenma, where’s this beach?”

Kenma walked down the few steps between them, studying the picture. He grimaced at the expression on his face. His family had gone to the beach a town over to visit some old family friends. It was a beautiful day full of swimming and barbeque. Though his smile was warranted, Kenma despised it.

Kenma frowned, “It’s just a town over… I dunno. I didn’t really pay attention.”

Kuroo smiled at his indifference, “You look happy.”

“I was,” Kenma turned around, quickly changing the subject as he climbed up the rest of the stairs, “If you wanna shower you can, everything’s where it used to be. I’ll just be in my room.”

Kuroo took him up on the invitation, dropping his bag off on Kenma’s floor, he rifled through it until he found his clean change of clothes. He frowned, he only had his school uniform as this visit was quite unexpected. Kenma looked up from his spot on the floor, various games set around him. He noticed the disappointment in Kuroos face, quickly understanding the predicament he was in. Standing up, Kenma made his way to his closet, digging through piles of folded clothes. He alternated between holding them up to size them to Kuroo and throwing them back into the closet.

“I have some sweats that’ll fit you. Don’t worry about it,” he handed Kuroo a few pairs of shorts and assorted shirts, “Just see what fits best I guess,”.

A blush began to creep across Kuroos cheeks, since when had Kenma become so responsible and kind? Sure he was nice as a kid but he never really took any particular initiative to be responsible. Kenma had changed a lot, Kuroo mused as he made his way to the bathroom. The door slid open to reveal a spotless bathroom- just as tidy as he remembered. All of the lotions and face washes were lined up on a shelf in a very particular and organized fashion. Catching a glimpse of his reflection, Kuroo had to do a double take. Yes he was a sweaty mess- that was a given- but this was different. He wanted to look somewhat decent for Ken- no. Because it was polite to look nice when around other people. Yeah… That was it. He shook his head, tugging his shirt off. The cold water of the shower pulled him out of his thoughts as he began to clean up. The water turned scalding as he began to scrub his arms. Bruises covered his arms and legs like a patchwork of blue and purple. He simultaneously loved and hated what practice did to his body. It was like a constant battle of destruction and creation; one that kept him incredibly fit but also incredibly bruised. He turned off the shower, standing in the rapidly cooling tub. The cool air nipped at his skin, eventually spurring him to dry off with a nearby towel. Kuroo wrapped the towel around his hair creating a fairly odd hat. He sifted through the clothes that were lent to him, pulling out pair of gym shorts. They were the biggest pair in the stack but that meant little once he held them to his waist. The school logo on the pant leg had long since faded. Kuroo tugged them on, moving to look at his reflection. The red fabric of the shorts was embarrassingly tight, hugging every last curve. Needless to say, if he were hanging out with anyone other than Kenma, he would be mortified. The shirts, on the other hand, were far more forgiving. Kenma tended to buy a size or two up which allowed Kuroo to slip into an old club t-shirt with ease. Next he decided to try to manage his hair. He tugged the towel off of his head, roughly rubbing it across damp hair. The limp strands hung over his eyes, obstructing his view. He haphazardly pushed them out of his eyes as he rummaged through a drawer. Victoriously, he pulled out a comb and began to tame his locks. He opted out of using the hair dryer on the account that there was no saying what his hair would do if he blow dried it. His hair sat flat against his scalp, curls beginning to sneak out as his hair dried. His hair was often fried with a flat iron in order to tame his wavy hobbit hair. He carefully folded his damp towel, hanging over the bar that he found it on. Scooping up the pile of discarded clothes, he fumbled with the knob, eventually opening it and shuffling back to Kenma’s room. He dropped his practice clothes on his bag, setting Kenma’s on a nearby chair. 

He straightened up, running a hand through his unruly hair. Kenma now lounged on his bed, immersed in an intense level of Mario Maker. Kuroo flopped next to him, eliciting a groan from the frustrated gamer. Kenma leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. His gazed was solely fixated on the screen. Tracking Mario’s movements as though his own life depended on it. A frustrated huff signalled his defeat. He turned to Kuroo with a defeated pout on his face. 

“I can’t get past this one part. You gotta help me.”

This sort of request was not uncommon between them, especially when they were younger. Kuroo never really had a particular affliction for video games but he, much to Kenma’s frustration, had the skill. He had an uncanny ability to pass the most impossible levels in record time and still have time to spare.

Kuroo sat up straighter, tucking one of his legs under the other. He pushed his damp hair out of his eyes, taking the controller from Kenma. Their fingers brushed and Kenma jerked his hand away. An especially uncharacteristic blush covered his cheeks as he turned back to the screen.

“So I gotta go over the lava and the piranha plants…”

“Then through the Goombas and Hammer Bros and then the Bullet Bills- don’t forget to slow your jumps once you get there,” Kenma gestured to the map as he spoke.

Kuroo nodded once, “Gotcha,”. He started off strong, passing through the deceivingly easy start. His brow began to furrow as the intensity increased. Small grunts escaped his lips as he tried to tilt the controller in vain. Kenma giggled at the sight, Kuroo craning ever closer to the TV. At last, Mario leaped over the finish line and slid down the infamous silver pole. Kuroo threw his arms up the air, flopping backwards onto the bed. 

“Man I’m good,” he grinned, looking up at Kenma. 

Kenma slightly smiled, trying to get the controller back. Kuroo tightened his grip on the remote, moving his hand away from Kenma. Kenma wrinkled his nose, leaning across Kuroos chest. He attempted to swipe the remote away, only successfully grabbing his wrist. Kuroo quickly sat up, flipping Kenma off of him. He stood, raising the controller high above his head, a smug grin plastered across his face.

“Dude. You didn’t think it was gonna be so easy to play after me did you? Did you forget that I’m the best?” he smirked, “And a foot taller than you?”

Kenma raised an eyebrow, stepping down off the bed, “Man… you’re good. I concede.”

Kuroo grinned, “You aren’t even gonna try to get it?”

“Nah. I’m way too short. Plus you got ripped since you joined volleyball.”

Kuroos grin was quickly replaced with an embarrassed smile. His hand dropped and his gaze quickly fixed to the shoes. Had Kenma really paid that close of attention to him? Sure it wasn’t exactly subtle- puberty had hit him like a brick wall- but he noticed? Why did he suddenly care so much about what Kenma thought about his appearance? Sure he wanted to look decent but this was different. He want to look good for Kenma. Heat spread throughout his stomach, agitating the butterflies that he thought had left. Looking down, he became acutely aware that his shorts were far too tight and his shirt was way too thin. He shrugged off those weird thoughts, managing to come up with a bashful smile. He scratched the back of his head, gaze flickering up to meet Kenma’s eyes.

“Oh yeah… I guess I’ve gotten pretty big since you last saw me,”

“You got really tall. Like you were taller than me before but now it’s not even close,”

“Yeah… I guess so…” Kuroo murmured, looking away.

Kenma hesitated before moving forward and wrapping his arms around Kuroo. He buried his face into Kuroos chest. Kenma could feel both of their hearts nearly beating out of their chests. Without hesitation, Kuroo returned the gesture, leaning down to rest his head on Kenma’s shoulder.

Kenma pressed his cheek against Kuroos neck, mumbling into his ear, “I’m glad you’re back”.  
Eventually, they were called down to dinner, forced to sit knee to knee at the crowded table. Though it was only Kenma and his mom, half of the table was covered in newspapers and assorted coupons. A quick thanks for the food and in an instant it was nearly all gone. The two boys ate with such vigor, it was both impressive and terrifying. A few minutes later, Kuroo leaned back to breathe. 

“Oh man, I haven’t eaten this well in a long time,”

Kenma hummed in agreement, chewing the inside of his lip. 

“D’you wanna spend the night tonight?”

“Oh yes!” his mom piped up, “it’ll be just like when you two were younger!” she seemed to swoon at the idea. 

Kuroo grinned, “I’d love to but on one condition,”.

Kenma grimaced at the thought of this singular condition, “What is it…”

“It’s simple. Don’t even sweat. Just join the volleyball club.”


	4. Can Kenma Keep Down His Breakfast?

Kenmas chopsticks clattered as they dropped onto his plate. He was stunned by the request which left him staring at Kuroo like he had grown a third eye.

“You want me to what?”

Kuroo shrugged, turning back to his food, “Join the team. I know for a fact you need to get out more and I wanna see you around more. It seems like the obvious solution to this, right?”.

“But I don’t do sports,” he replied stone faced. There was no way in hell that Kuroo was gonna convince him to join a sports team- much less volleyball.

Kuroo chuckled, “Honestly neither did I at first… but man, volleyball is something else. It’s almost addictive,”.

Kenma shook his head, scoffing at Kuroo. Though it would be nice to spend to spend more time with Kuroo, why would he think that getting him to join the team would be a smart idea. He had no athletic ability despite his confusingly high stamina. 

“Okay Kenma- I’ll make you a compromise,”

“What’s that,” he sighed.

“Just come to one practice. Tomorrow morning. I’ll spend the night and we can go together. You’ll meet the team and give it a try- but you really gotta tr-”

Kenma cut him off, looking down at his plate, “Fine. I’ll do it,” 

“Really?!” Kuroo was ecstatic, bouncing up and down in his seat. He was grinning ear to ear, knowing full well that Kenma was going to join the team by the end of the week. Kenma went back to eating, trying to hide his fear of what he just committed to. Dinner ended and they both retired to Kenma’s room. 

“Y’know, if you’re gonna go to practice, you’re gonna have to go to bed before the sun comes up,” Kuroo murmured as they sat side by side on Kenmas bed. A movie cast a soft fluorescent glow across their faces but neither of them were actually watching. They were both thinking about what tomorrow would bring. Kenma laid back on the bed, watching the ceiling fan trace lazy circles.

“Hey Kuroo…” he quietly began.

“Yeah?” Kuroo moved to lay next to Kenma, propped up on his side.

“What if tomorrow is awful… I’m no good at sports.”

“Don’t worry, nobody’s terribly good when they first start out,” he let out a soft laugh, “God knows I wasn’t. The first serve I tried went straight into Taketoras head,” his laugh began to grow until he was howling , struggling to get any semblance of words out. Kenma slightly giggled at the odd sight soon escalating to join Kuroos insanity, tears rolling down both of their cheeks. 

Kuroo sniffed, wiping his eyes on the backs of his hands, “Oh man- I can’t wait for you to meet the team,”.

Kenma sighed, curling up against Kuroos chest like he used to do when he scared. His nerves kept getting worse and worse just thinking about all the new people he’d have to meet.

“I can…”

Kuroo frowned, looking down at Kenma. He tipped Kenmas chin up to look at him, “Are you alright?”.

Kenma shrugged, pressing his face back into Kuroos chest. 

“It’ll be okay, I promise. I’ll be there the whole time,” he rested his chin on the top of Kenmas head, “you don’t have to say anything and if you really don’t like it, you don’t have to stay,”.

Kenma nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. The sooner he fell asleep, the sooner he could get this practice over with. Somehow amongst all of his nerves, he was able to drift off to sleep, Kuroos arms wrapped around him like a vice. 

The morning came far too soon, a blaring alarm jolting Kenma awake. His eyes snapped open at the first beep, grimacing as he remembered his deal. Taking a look at the weight that kept him pinned to his sheets, he saw Kuroo sprawled across his chest. His scowl was soon replaced with a soft smile as he carded through Kuroos hair. The alarm still rang out across the room but he wasn’t exactly in a position where he could get up. Kuroo eventually began to stir, rubbing his eyes with his calloused palms. His arm abruptly flung out to the side, blindly groping around for his phone. After a few unsuccessful grabs, his fingers curled around his phone, bringing it to his face. The screen lit up far too bright causing both of them to flinch. 

“Jesus christ…” Kuroo growled, his voice all gravelly from sleep. He glanced at the time and then down at Kenma. They locked eyes and a devilish grin spread across his face. 

“Oh no… “ Kenma groaned throwing his arm over his eyes, “What now…”

Kuroo stuck his arms around Kenma’s waist, giving him an awkward bear hug, “You’re gonna have such a good time!”

Kenma sighed, trying to push off Kuroo, “We gotta get changed if we’re gonna make the bus. Plus breakfast,”

Kuroo beamed, propping himself up on his elbows to look at Kenma, “Look who’s all excited now! All raring to go!”

Kenma huffed, hair falling away from his eyes from the air. He pushed Kuroo off, standing up from the bed. A yawn racked his body as he stretched. He walked over to his dresser, digging through the drawers for any gym clothes. Despite his dislike for sports, gym class was still a requirement which meant buying clothes he wore for a few weeks and then were left in a drawer for years. He tugged out a black t shirt and a pair of crumpled running shorts. He shook them out, turning to dig around for a pair of socks. Kuroo sat up in bed, blinking his eyes at the sun filtering through the curtains. He leaned over the bed, picking up his bag. Setting it in front of him, he pulled out a variety of clothes. Folding the dirty ones and clean ones in separate piles, he picked out a baggy white tank top and bright red shorts. Kenma tugged his shirt off, changing into his new attire. His shirt fit a little too long so he settled on tucking it into his shorts. He fiddled with his hair, biting his lower lip. 

“Do I need to bring a headband or something?” Kenma asked, turning to Kuroo. The nerves were starting to show on his face as the practice neared. Kuroo smiled, tugging his tank top over his head. 

“It’s up to you kid. I’d say bring it because if you don’t, you’ll only think about how much you wish you’d have brought it,” 

Kenma nodded, slipping a hair tie onto his wrist. Yesterday’s couple butterflies in his stomach had turned to a full on swarm at this point. Stomach flipping over as he thought about what was to come. Kuroo walked over to Kenma, ruffling his hair. It snapped him out of his anxious trance and soothed him to an extent. 

“You’ll be fine. I’ll be there the whole time,”.

Breakfast was eaten in silence, Kenma’s spoon rattling against his bowl of cereal. Kuroo did his best to shoot him supportive smiles as they ate but nothing was going to help until they were there. He filled up two water bottles, tucking one into Kenma’s backpack alongside some protein bars. While he felt bad for causing Kenma anxiety, there was an underlying instinct that told him that it was a good idea. He slipped on his shoes and stepped out of the house. 

The bus ride was unbearably long, Kenma’s knee bouncing the whole time. Kuroo tried fruitlessly to console him but his words fell upon deaf ears. Rounding the corner, the high school came into view and soon after, the gym. Watching Kenma tense up, Kuroo slipped his hand in Kenma’s, giving it a gentle squeeze. Kenma looked up at him with fearful eyes as he followed him off the bus.

“It’ll be okay. Coach Nekomata will be glad there’s a new face.”

Kuroo held the door open, practically shoving Kenma through. He lead Kenma to the club room, digging around for an extra pair of knee pads. The door flung open, introducing Kenma to a kid that was seemingly all limbs. He had to duck under the doorway in order to fit into the room. He was accompanied by a rowdy student who seemed to be vibrating with anxious energy, his mohawked hair matching his intensity.

“Yo Kuroo!” the taller called out, clapping him on the back. Kuroo jerked forward, a mix of a smile and a wince crossing his face. 

“Good morning Lev,” he headed towards the mohawked stranger, looming over Kenma, “Tora. Give him a break. The kid’s gonna pee his pants before we even get him into a pair of knee pads,”.

Kuroo snapped his fingers together, turning to Lev.  
“Yo skeleton man, you got any extra knee pads?”

Lev let out a barking laugh, tossing him a pair. Kenma quickly pulled them on, nose wrinkling at the awkward tightness. Kuroo chuckled as he tugged on his own, turning the pad to line up with his kneecap. He lead Kenma downstairs to the gym, shaky steps got them there eventually. Kenma scanned the gym, looking up at the vaulted ceilings. He was going to be sick. A worrying shade of green crossed his cheeks, causing Kuroo to pull him into an alarmed hug.

“You’re gonna do fine. I promise. No one expects anything from a beginner- trust me.”

Kuroo pulled away, leaving Kenma far more vulnerable than he ever wanted to be. His presence was quickly replaced by the smooth vinyl of a volleyball. 

“We’ll give this a go just to see where you’re at. All you gotta do now-” Kuroo began, leading Kenma to the corner of the court by a firm grip on his elbow, “is toss it up and hit it with the heel of your palm. Bonus points if you can get it over the net,”. He mimed the action, pointing to the sturdy part of his palm.

Kenma took a shaky breath, it was just a practice, right? No harm in trying, right? He lightly tossed the ball up in his hands a few times, trying to get a feel for the weight. It looked like it helped other beginners but to Kenma, the fourth toss was as foreign as the first. He sighed, finally launching it higher in the air. Swinging his arm up at the ball, there was a loud THWAP as it connected with his palm, soaring right over the net. Kuroo stood beside him, eyes as wide as dinner plates. His jaw, as well as the those of the few other people in the gym, were on the floor in amazement. 

“Kenma- you swear you’ve never played before?”

“Not a single game.”


	5. Jealousy's a Bitch

Kuroo quickly fetched another ball, giving it to Kenma.

“Do it again,”.

Kenma shrugged, easily repeating the feat. Kuroo began serving to Kenma, Kenma quickly and efficiently setting them back. He only fumbled a chance few as Kuroo bumped up the intensity of his serves. After a few minutes of breaking in the court, Kuroo called for a break. Kenma was already quite sweaty, his body unsure how to react to the physical exercise. He pulled his hair back into a sleek ponytail as Kuroo fetched their water bottles. By then, the entire team had crowded the sidelines and were staring in awe. Coach Nekomata sat on the bench, a smug grin plastered across his face. 

“So kid, who are you and where’ve you been hiding?” Nekomata called out, making his way through the crowd that surrounded Kenma. 

Kenma looked from his water, clearly flustered by the attention, “I’m a freshman, sir…” he ducked his head in a polite bow.

Nekoma laughed, slapping him hard on the back, “Well, we’re lucky Kuroo caught you then. You’ve got a real gift.”

Kenma blushed, muttering a thank you. 

“You’ll still need to build up stamina and strength like the rest of the team…” Nekomata trailed off, brain buzzing with a million and two ways to train his team to be the best.

“Woah- woah- woah- sensei-” Kuroo stepped in, resting a hand on Kenma shoulder, “He hasn’t even decided if he wants to stay. At least let him make it through one practice before you start measuring him for a jersey.”

Nekomata grinned, letting out a loud laugh, “I suppose you’re right. Now enough messing around, go stretch.”

Kenma leaned over his outstretched legs, following Kuroos lead. He easily touched his toes, much to the annoyance of the other team members. He stretched his arms up, wincing at the volley of cracks that echoed out from the players joints. He trailed behind as they began to run laps. His lungs burned and his legs ached but the pain was not unwelcome. Kenma began to understand what Kuroo meant when he spoke of the addictive pain that was volleyball. He wiped his forehead on the hem of his shirt, trying to ignore the shit-eating grin Kuroo had acquired. A shrill whistle cut off the remaining side conversations, drawing their attention to their younger coach, Naoi.

“Practice match!” Coach Naoi yelled, holding his arm up to show the split of the teams, “Left side serves first!”.

Kenma looked at Kuroo with fearful eyes, he didn’t know the last thing about playing volleyball. Hell- he’d only hit one for the first time today. Kuroo smiled, tugging on the end of Kenma’s ponytail.

“Don’t worry about it kitten,” the old nickname sent a shiver up Kenmas spine, “You’re on the same team as me so just don’t let the ball hit the ground on our side and follow my lead,”.

They set up a familiar block, Kenma nervously shifting his weight between his heels and toes. An older student named Yaku was up to serve first, cool determination in his eyes was evident even across the net. He tossed the ball up, easily lobbing it over the net. His eyes locked onto Kenmas as the ball seemed to hone in on his position. Backing up in fear of collision, Kenma stuck his forearms out, mimicking what he’d seen on TV. He flinched away as the ball made contact, arcing back over the net. It was a decent receive, remarkedly better than anyone had anticipated.

“That’s my boy!” Kuroo hooted, throwing his arms in the air to set the ball back over the net.

Yaku scowled, rolling his eyes at the display of talent. This kid shows up to practice once and steals the show like some A-List douchebag. He wasn’t even interesting as a person, much less as a player. 

The game ticked by, points racking up as it went on. It was down to the match point and both teams were soaked in sweat. Neither side had let up on the account of the newbie, in all truthfulness, they probably played with more intensity. Kuroo spiked the ball over the net, only to have it be dumped back over, scoring the winning point. The opposing team erupted in celebration, stumbling into each other in the excitement. Kuroo made his way over to Kenma, rubbing his back. He was visibly exhausted and drenched in sweat. 

“You did a good job today kitten, it was a tough game,”.

Kenma shrugged, studying his shoes. Lev called out some words of encouragement but they were lost amongst the other players’ mumblings. They looked at him with a foul gaze that was all too familiar. Kuroo had brought him into a place where he absolutely did not belong and all he wanted to do was disappear. 

“We’re done for the day but we need to warm down before we go home,”.

Kuroo tugged Kenma around another lap of the court and urged him into some stretches. The look on his face worried Kuroo. It wasn’t just the usual apathetic melancholy, it was a deeply unsettling discomfort. They walked to the bus stop in silence, Kuroo trying to find the right words to ask. Up ahead, their bus pulled away from the stop, Kuroo cursed under his breath. 

“We can walk back to my house since the next bus doesn’t come for a while…” Kenma offered.

Kuroo shook his head, “Nah let’s walk back to mine. It’s closer anyways,”.

Kenma nodded, trailing behind Kuroo. Kuroo reached back, hesitantly taking Kenma’s hand in his own. Cool fingers gently laced between his in compliance.

“So what did you think?” Kuroo asked, lightly squeezing Kenma’s hand. His voice was encouraging, trying to lighten the mood. He only got a shrug in response. He frowned, stopping in his tracks. The tug of his halted movement caused Kenma to turn around to look at him.

“Did something happen?”

Kenma bit his lip, tightening his grip on Kuroos hand. 

“No one wanted me there…” Kenma mumbled, tears brimming in his eyes.

Kuroo sucked in a sharp breath, taken aback by the statement. Of course that would be what was what was wrong. It didn’t take much to see that their jealousy of his natural talent rubbed the veteran members the wrong way. The other teammates had been abnormally rude and cold towards Kenma but he didn’t think it had actually gotten to him. Kenmas normally calm demeanor was betrayed by the tears that started to roll off of his cheeks. Kuroo sat him down on a nearby bench, looking him dead in the eyes.

“I wanted you there,”.

Kenma broke their gaze, looking out at the street, “No one else did. They all hated me. What did I even do?”

Kuroo nudged his chin back towards him, taking both of Kenmas shoulders in his grip. 

“Kenma- you are a natural and they’re jealous. Your recieves and sets are far better than theirs ever were as a beginner. It’s like you skipped the whole awkward “how-do-I-do-volleyball” phase. They’re just mad that you’re gonna give them a run for their money,” he ran a thumb under Kenmas eye. Tears catching on his thumb, his hand rest on Kenmas cheek. Kenma scrunched up his eyes, unadulterated sadness flowing out of him.

Kuroo frowned, looking down at his lap, “If you don’t wanna come back you don’t have to… But know that I want you there,”.

Taking a deep breath, he once again met Kenmas eyes as he leaned in. He pressed a soft kiss to Kenmas temple, chapped lips chafing his soft skin, “I really want you as part of the team…”.

Kenma sharply inhaled, leaning away. He stood up, brushing dirt from his shorts. 

“I think I’ll just catch the bus home. I need to help with dinner prep anyways,” he mumbled, walking away. 

Kuroo cursed under his breath, standing up. He knew the only thing he could do was give Kenma space, but that was the very last thing that he wanted to do. He was gonna be a great addition to the team and it was exactly the team’s fault that he hated his first day. His jaw clenched and unclenched as he walked home, furious at the thought of anyone being so rude or immature. Stomping up the walk to his house, he slammed the door in his wake. Ignoring his mother’s calls, he closed his door, swiftly turning the lock. Angry tears that once pricked the back of his eyes finally spilled over. Falling from his cheeks, he buried his head in the crook of his elbow. He wouldn’t give up on Kenma since Kenma never gave up on him.


End file.
